pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lopunny
|dexalola= |evofrom=Buneary |gen=Generation IV |species=Rabbit Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=33.3 kg |imweight=73.4 lbs. |ability=Cute Charm Klutz |dw=Limber |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Human-Like |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Lopunny |2-jname=メガミミロップ Mega Mimiroppu |2-ndex=428M |2-ndexprev=Buneary |2-ndexnext=Mismagius |2-dexsinnoh=068 |2-dexunova= |2-dexalola= |2-evofrom=Buneary |2-gen=Generation IV |2-species=Rabbit Pokémon |2-type=Normal |2-type2=Fighting |2-metheight=1.3 m |2-imheight=4'03" |2-metweight=28.3 kg |2-imweight=62.3 lbs. |2-ability=Scrappy |2-body=06 |2-egg1=Field |2-egg2=Human-Like |2-color=Brown |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Lopunny (Japanese: ミミロップ Mimiroppu) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Lopunny appears to be a brown rabbit with yellowish-gold fluff hanging from its ears along with a tall body. Along with that, yellowish-gold fluff are on its arms covering it along with their bottom part of their legs and their entire feet. They also appear to have red eyes with black white coatings. It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. Natural abilities Lopunny has the abilities Cute Charm and Klutz along with the hidden ability Limber. Cute Charm may make the opponent's Pokémon with an opposite gender fall in love with Lopunny while Klutz prevents Lopunny from using items. Limber prevents Lopunny from having paralysis. Evolution Lopunny evolves from Buneary when it happiness reaches a certain level. Game Info Game Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=021 |pokemon=Lopunny |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=Its jumps create shock waves. It also thrashes around to attack. |hp=1716 |onsight=Runs away.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|8|0}} 1 |[[Bounce]]|85|85|5|Flying|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 1 |[[Rototiller]]|—|—|10|Ground|Status|Tough|1|0}} 1 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 1 |Magic Coat|—|—|15|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 1 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |[[Splash]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} 1 |Pound|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Foresight]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|1}} 6 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 13 |Return|—|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cute|4|0}} 16 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 23 |''Jump Kick''|100|95|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|6|0}} 26 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 33 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 36 |Dizzy Punch|70|100|10|Normal|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 43 |After You|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 46 |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} 53 |[[Entrainment]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|1}} 56 |[[Bounce]]|85|85|5|Flying|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 63 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|8|0}} 66 |''High Jump Kick''|130|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime A Lopunny appears in DP086: Arriving in Style! owned by a trainer called Paris. Meowth had a fantasy in [[DP117: Noodles! Roamin' Off!|''Noodles! Roamin' Off!]] with a Lopunny in it. Nando had a Lopunny that made is debut in [[DP176: Coming Full-Festival Circle!|''Coming Full-Festival Circle!]].'' *Paris' Lopunny *Nando's Lopunny Trivia * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Time, Darkness, Sky, Lopunny is the leader of Team Charm. * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Lopunny's Pokédex entry only goes through half of the screen. * Lopunny's ears bears resemblance to Alice's hair in The Rise of Darkrai. Origins Lopunny appears to be based on a tall brown rabbit. Its humanoid, feminine proportions may be a visual pun on the term "Playboy Bunny." This may explain why Flint has one on his team in Diamond and Pearl despite it not being a Fire-type: Lopunny is supposed to be hot (as in attractive). Gallery 428Lopunny_DP_anime.png 428Lopunny DP anime 2.png 428Lopunny DP anime 3.png 428Lopunny-Mega XY anime.png 428Lopunny_Dream.png 428Lopunny_Mega_Dream.png 428Lopunny_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png MD2 Lopunny art.png 428Lopunny_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 428Lopunny Pokémon HOME.png 428Lopunny Mega Pokémon HOME.png Pokemon masquerade party.JPG LopunnySprite.png Lopunny-GO.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon